legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
IndyAJD
IndyAJD (AKA Indy) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 12th, 2008. He currently has the rank Knight with over 10,140 posts. He has been inactive several times during his time on the LEGO Message Boards due to business during school. He made a big comeback in late February 2012, in which he quickly advanced to Artisan. He mainly posts in the Kingdoms Forum, the Lego Universe Forum, the Message Boards Forum. His best friends are LUTheGoldDigger, Paperclip8707, Skulduggery773, J-d-j, and Rosso22. Signature Indy's current signature is: Roleplay Early on in his LEGO Message Boards career he was mainly active in the Space Police Roleplay. After his comeback in 2012 he became active in LEGO Universe Roleplay, Kingdoms Forum Roleplay, Star Wars Forum Roleplay, and LEGO Friends Roleplay. He is the founder of two roleplay topics, including the "Dragon Riders HQ!!" in Kingdoms Roleplay and the "Friends Criminals HQ!!!" in Friends. He also now heads the "Mirkwood: Elven Stronghold HQ" topic in Lord of the Rings Roleplay, one of his favorite roleplays. His roleplay name in nearly every roleplay he posts in is Jayden Crow. He joined the band Brick-It! as the keyboardist right before the removal of the MLN Music and Bands subforum. After he returned from inactivity in November 2012, he immediately jumped back into roleplay, becoming active once again in Kingdoms Forum Roleplay, LEGO Universe Roleplay, and Lord of the Rings Forum roleplay. He is a member of all his old HQs in those forums. He no longer heads the "Mirkwood: Elven Stronghold HQ" in Lord of the Rings Forum roleplay with Arwin2 taking the position after he went inactive. He now resides as second-in-command there. February 2012 Comeback In Late February 2012 IndyAJD, a Craftsman, returned to the Message Boards. He began to post relatively fast, and in April won a race to Artisan with Paperclip8707 by one post. He joined the Artisan and Inventor Club, the birthplace of the group of users known as The Speedy 7. He quickly advanced to Inventor along with LUTheGoldDigger, Paperclip8707, and J-d-j, the group which in essense started The Speedy 7. He raced with these users to Old Timer, with LUTheGoldDigger winning the race. After reaching Old Timer, he started the "OLD TIMER RANK CLUB", his most successful topic to date, and it became the unofficial "home" to The Speedy 7. Around that time he became friends with Skulduggery773, who being one of the fastest posters in MB history, quickly caught up to Indy and the rest of The Speedy 7, eventually becoming a member. In June Indy began to slow down a little, due to time conflicts at home. Eventually he was forced to go inactive because of these conflicts, and left without telling any of his friends. He deeply regrets this, as he has expressed many times. November 2012 and Onward In November of 2012 Indy decided to return to the Messsage Boards. He was surprised to find a page which said the Message Boards were being "remodeled". The day The 2012 Update was released, he returned to the Message Boards. He was deeply saddened to find that LUTheGoldDigger and Rosso22 were no longer active. He is now reunited with his other best friends Paperclip8707, Skulduggery773, and J-d-j, and hangs out with them often in "The Speedy 7 Chatroom," which was started by Indy. He advanced through the ranks relatively quickly and in January 2013 became a Viking. He recently became a member of The Final_Guard_Advanced! and is doing his best to help improve the boards in whatever way he can. Trivia *Like many other users he uses the "Tongue Smiley" emote in many of his posts. *He is the first and only known user to win a ranking race by one post. The race was with paperclip8707. *He is obsessed with the band Skillet. *He is always trying to help newbies and make new friends. *He is a user on this wiki. *He is one of the founding members of The Speedy 7 Category:2008 Category:Wiki Members Category:Users Category:Speedy 7 Member